


Sk8er Boi

by orphan_account



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based On Sk8er Boi, F/M, Frerard, Jamia Nestor - Freeform, Lindsey Ballato - Freeform, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Ray Toro - Freeform, bob bryar - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, hayley williams - Freeform, jenna joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry this is really cringey*cringes into non-existence*
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really cringey  
> *cringes into non-existence*

He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?

“Hey, Lindsey!” Gerard called out, riding up next to her on the curb, the wheels of his skateboard screeching as he skidded to a stop. He stepped on the end, flipping the board up as he hopped off. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm.

Lindsey spun her head around, meeting Gerard’s eyes with her brown ones. She pulled one hand out of the pocket of her pale blue hoodie to wave. “Oh. Hi, Gerard.”

He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?

He grinned at her, his cheeks starting to tinge pink. “I was, uh. I was wondering if you were busy Friday night.”

He was in love. She’d never tell, but secretly she wanted him, as well. 

She started to smile back at him, about to say no, when one of her friends, Jamia, started to laugh. She turned her head and saw her other friends, Hayley and Jenna, rolling their eyes and giggling.

But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

She looked back at Gerard with a sullen expression. “Actually, um, yeah, I am. Jamia’s having a party.” She nodded back to the girl with the black hair. “I guess you could come, if you wanted.”

Gerard’s face had fallen right after she started talking. He had gone from grinning to looking like he was about to cry. “Thanks.” He threw his skateboard down and stepped onto it. “But I’ll pass.” He skated away from them and towards the high school.

Becoming desperate, Lindsey cried half-heartedly after him, “See you later!”

He was a skater boy. She said, “See you later, boy!” He wasn’t good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She had to come back down to Earth.

~x~

Five years from now, she sits at home.

Lindsey cradled her ten-month-old daughter, Bandit, in her arms. She tilted the bottle into the grateful baby’s mouth.

Feeding the baby, she’s all alone.

She stood up and carried Bandit into the bedroom, to her crib. She laid her down in it. A few moments later, the baby started snoring. Lindsey smiled down at her daughter before going back into the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on her TV.

She turns on the TV.

She changed the channel from the news to MTV. She wasn’t in the mood to know who was going on trial for supposedly stabbing their girlfriend.

She was about to head into the kitchen to grab something for dinner, when she spotted someone who looked oddly familiar.

Guess who she sees. Skater boy rocking up MTV.

She stared, open-mouthed, at the television. It was Gerard! The boy she went to high school with! The boy she didn’t go out with because her friend was having a party. And the party wasn’t even that great.

‘So Gerard has a band now,’ she thought. ‘My Chemical Romance. Cool name.’

She stood still, transfixed to the TV, watching Gerard and the rest of the band walk around a prep school in uniforms and rehearse in a garage, screaming about how they’re not okay.

The second the music video ended, she ran around her apartment frantically, looking for her phone.

Her fingers shaking, she dialed Jamia’s phone number, her friend from high school.

She calls up her friends.

“Jamia!” she shouted when the other line picked up.

As it turns out, Jamia was just as frantic as she was. 

“Gerard’s in a band!” Lindsey shouted, slamming her hand down on the kitchen counter for effect, even though Jamia couldn’t see her.

“I know!” her friend squealed in return.

They already know.

Jamia continued, “They’re playing at the stadium by your house on Saturday night, and me and Hayley and Jenna got tickets! We got you one, too.”

And they’ve all got tickets to see his show.

“I’m going!” she exclaimed, banging her hand against the counter once more. 

She tags along.

~x~

Saturday night came a lot faster than Lindsey expected. She had expected the week to drag on forever, but instead, it seemed as if the time flew by.

When she descended the stairs of her building at seven o’clock to meet her friends, her stomach was already doing backflips. What Jamia had failed to mention when they first spoke on the phone about this was that they had gotten VIP tickets, meaning they could meet the band after the show.

Would Gerard recognize her? Would he still want to go out with her? After all, she had wanted to go out with him since freshman year. But after she declined Gerard to go to Jamia’s party, he didn’t ask her again. And she thought the prospect of asking him out would seem tacky and desperate.

“How’s Bandit?” Hayley asked from the front passenger seat when Lindsey got into the car.

“Can I come say hi tomorrow?” Jenna added from the backseat next to her.

“Yeah,” she said to Jenna, grinning, her cheeks and nose tinted pink from the slight breeze outside. “She’s good.”

~x~

Stands in the crowd.

“This is freaking awesome!” Jamia shouted into Lindsey’s ear over the sound of the music and screaming.

“Hell yeah!” she agreed as the song ended.

As the next song began (Lindsey thought this song was called ‘Thank You For The Venom’ - she wasn’t sure, as she only knew the one song she saw on MTV), Jamia said, “The guy playing guitar is hot!” She pointed to one of the two guitarists, the one with the mohawk who was standing closer to Gerard. He looked like he wanted to be getting intimate with him, but Lindsey ignored it. She knew that a lot of guys in bands like these acted gay, but weren’t.

Looks up at the man she turned down.

“Do you see how tight Gerard’s pants are?” she screamed back, laughing. She brought her hand up, gesturing to the bulge in his leather pants.

He was a skater boy. She said, “See you later, boy!” He wasn’t good enough for her. Now he’s a superstar, slamming on his guitar.

“So give me all your poison,” Gerard sang. “And give me all your pills. You’re running after something that you’ll never kill. If this is what you want, then fire at will!”

He stopped singing as the bassist and the guitarist who didn’t have a mohawk started playing their solos.

In that time, the guitarist with the mohawk spun around to Gerard, put his hands on either side of his head and kissed him.

Lindsey suddenly felt like throwing up every single one of her internal organs. Didn't Gerard like her, not five years ago? And he’s gay? Or at least bi? ‘Times change,’ she thought miserably to herself.

“You should’ve seen how much he was worth a long time ago!” Jamia yelled over the thousands of hysterical, screaming teenage girls. “You missed out, big time!”

Does your pretty face see what he’s worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.

~x~

“Well, now you can ask him,” Jamia said, obviously irritated.

“Ask him what?” Lindsey replied faintly.

“I wouldn’t ask him out after he sucked face with the guitarist,” Hayley added, popping out of her conversation with Jenna for a moment to interrupt Lindsey and Jamia’s.

Jamia spun her head around. “You’re not helping.” She turned back to Lindsey. “You could ask him… Well, I don’t know what you could ask him, but maybe you should mention your name?”

She stopped in her tracks, no longer walking down the hallway that led backstage. “This feels like a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn’t go. You guys go ahead.”

Jamia rolled her eyes. “I didn’t pay two-hundred dollars for you to wuss out.”

She considered this for a moment, biting down on her lip. “Fine.” She followed Jamia, Hayley, and Jenna into a room, which consisted of a long line, mostly made up of people their age, as well as a few hyperventilating twelve-year-olds with their parents. Gerard and the rest of the band were standing at the front of the room, already talking to a crying eleven-year-old girl with her dad.

They got on line behind a thirteen-year-old boy, who was ranting excitedly to his older sister about how Gerard and Frank basically handed him material for fan-fiction.

‘So his name’s Frank,’ thought Lindsey, trying her best to not get aggravated. 

Gerard and Frank were standing extremely close together, subtly trying to hold hands. If Lindsey wasn’t still attracted to Gerard, she might’ve thought it was cute, but that was not the case, so she mildly hated it.

Jamia became wrapped up in a discussion with Jenna and Hayley, forgetting about Lindsey. So she stood there awkwardly with her arms crossed, peering down at her Doc Martens.

The line became shorter. And shorter. And shorter, until the only ones left were the teenage boy with his sister.

Lindsey waited impatiently as the boy gushed to them how much he loved their music, and how it made him feel like he wasn’t alone. When he was done, he hugged each of them and then left with his sister.

She felt like there was a weight in her legs, pulling her down and preventing her from walking the five steps forward. But she picked up her legs and walked there, anyway.

Her friends rushed over to the drummer, the bassist, and the guitarist with the curly hair, and immediately started talking to them in a way that sounded more like flirting than anything else.

She stared at them, completely forgetting that she was standing in front of Gerard.

“Hi,” she heard Gerard say expectantly, breaking her from her thoughts.

She quickly turned her head. “Hi,” she said back. Her voice sounded airy and light, and not in a good way.

“What’s your name?” Gerard’s voice still sounded expectant, and Lindsey had a feeling she wasn’t getting any cool points.

“Um.” ‘What’s my name?’ she thought to herself stupidly, completely drawing a blank. “Lindsey,” she muttered.

He clicked his tongue. “Lindsey. I knew a girl named Lindsey in high school. You kinda look like her, actually.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but wasn’t she the one who didn’t go out with you so she could go get drunk at a party?”

“Yeah. Um. Sorry about that,” she mumbled.

Gerard gaped at her. “Ballato?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry. I’ve wanted to go out with you since ninth grade, but I guess they didn’t think I should’ve.” She gestured weakly to the other girls, still flirting with the other band members.

Frank frowned. He interlaced his fingers with Gerard’s, probably to show Lindsey that he was off-limits.

Well, tough luck, that boy’s mine now. We are more than just good friends.

“That’s exactly what they thought,” he snapped rudely. “But it’s too late. Five years too late. And that was the perfect time for me to realize how very bisexual I am.”

Lindsey deflated. She didn’t like the way he put an emphasis on ‘bisexual.’ She knew that it probably meant he realized he was gay.

‘Sucks to be me,’ she thought.

This is how the story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo.........  
> you might get the notion that i am not the hugest fan of lindsey  
> well  
> im not


End file.
